Une Histoire Savonneuse
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Alice et Jasper font la vaisselle, mais ils sont bien vite occupés par autre chose ... Enfin ça, c'est avant l'arrivée d'Emmett !


**Une histoire savonneuse **

**Alice et Jasper font la vaisselle, mais ils sont bien vite occupés par autre chose ... Enfin ça, c'est avant l'arrivée d'Emmett !**

**Hey tout le monde ! Deuxième OS de la journée, aujourd'hui, je suis inspirée ! :)**

APOV

Aujourd'hui, on avait invité Bella à venir passer la journée à la maison. Je m'étais démenée pour lui préparer son plat de midi, et j'étais assez fière quand je lui ai présenté des spaghettis à la sauce tomate. Elle m'avait même dit que c'était bon ! Et pourtant, je ne suis pas une pro ... Mais je m'étais entraînée la veille en faisant goûter à Jasper mes plats. J'en jugeais que plus il trouvait ça infecte, plus Bella allait aimer. Et visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Ça n'avait pas particulièrement réjoui Jasper de jouer les testeurs, mais il avait largement été dédommagé le soir même ...

Donc voilà, me voilà à faire la vaisselle. Jasper était venu m'aider. J'entrepris de boucher l'évier et de laisser l'eau s'y verser. Je m'emparai du liquide vaisselle que je versai. Soudain, Jasper m'embrassa la nuque, ce qui me surprit, et j'appuyai d'un coup sur la bouteille. Au moins la moitié de son contenu s'était déversé dans l'eau.

- Pour être propre, la vaisselle va être propre !

Se moquait-il ?

- C'est parce que tu m'a distraite.

- N'ais-je plus le droit d'embrasser ma femme ?

Il avait l'air de bouder. Je déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et il demanda :

- Maintenant, peut-on faire cette vaisselle ?

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Pour éviter toute distraction, mes lèvres te sont interdites pendant la durée de cette vaisselle.

- Finissons-la rapidement alors !

Je lui souris, et me remis au travail.

- Pourquoi les gens se sentent obligés de laver leur vaisselle ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne jettent-ils pas leur assiette une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, comme avec les vêtements ...

- Alice, les gens ne vont pas changer de vaisselle tous les jours ? Et je ne pense pas que tout le monde jette ses vêtements après les avoir portés une seule fois. C'est ta particularité à toi ça.

- Et tu aimes mes particularités ?

- Bien sûr. Elles font partie de toi, et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'aime ...

N'est-il pas trop mignon ? Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il allait pour dire quelque chose, et je savais très bien ce que c'était.

- J'ai dit que mes lèvres t'étaient interdites, mais moi je peux t'embrasser autant que je veux, vu que j'ai presque fini.

En disant cela, je venais de finir de laver la dernière casserole, et Jasper devait encore tout essuyer, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé contrairement à moi. Je m'assis sur la table, et le regardai faire. Par "accident", je fis tomber la bretelle de mon débardeur.

- Oups.

Il se mit à aller plus vite tout à coup. Je savais que ça marcherait. Je balançai mes jambes, et attendis sa réaction. Bien évidemment, il allait de plus en plus vite.

- T'en met un temps Jazz. Je crois que je vais m'en aller.

Ça le contrariait et, fier, il déposa le torchon sur la table.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Les boutiques ? Oui c'est bien de faire les boutiques, j'aime bien faire les boutiques ...

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa dans le cou, puis posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je plaçai mes mains dans ses cheveux, ce que j'adorais faire ! Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et je le rapprochai de moi.

- Hey, je viens vous aider !

On tourna la tête simultanément pour voir Emmett débouler dans la cuisine.

- Enfin, pas pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je doute que vous ayez besoin d'aide pour ça ... Mais on ne sait jamais, si vous voulez quelques petits conseils d'un pro, je suis à votre disposition ... Soit dit en passant, il y a des chambres pour faire ça !

- Emmett !

- Non, en fait, je venais vous aider à ranger la vaisselle, ce que je croyais que vous étiez en train de faire ...

- Toi, ranger la vaisselle ?

C'était très surprenant qu'Emmett veuille nous aider dans une tâche ménagère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement pour tout salir ce qu'on venait de nettoyer. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ce jour là ! Ou encore la fois où il avait voulu nettoyer les voitures, et où, en rentrant de la chasse, on avait découvert une piscine d'eau savonneuse dans le garage ... Donc, Jasper comme moi nous méfions des "bonnes actions" d'Emmett.

- Ben je voulais tester un truc depuis quelques temps ...

Il s'empara d'une assiette, et la lança à la manière d'un frisbee contre le mur, et les fragments atterrirent dans la poubelle, qui était juste en -dessous.

- Yes ! Je suis vraiment le meilleur !

- Esmé va te tuer, c'est une vaisselle qu'elle a eu en cadeau de mariage ... Je serais toi, monsieur le meilleur, je disparaîtrais pour les 10 ans à venir ...

Évidemment, Emmett n'avait pas vérifié quelle assiette il venait d'exploser contre le mur ... Mais ce ne serait pas Emmett si il avait réfléchi avant d'agir !

- Oh ! Vous pourriez être sympas sur ce coup ! Dites que c'est vous.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Il est vraiment culotté de nous demandé ça ! Après avoir commenté notre vie privée quelques instants plus tôt, il voulait maintenant qu'on lui sauve la vie ? Hors de question. Jasper avait l'air de partager mon avis.

- Je vous en supplie ! Déjà que j'ai cassé le vase de sa mère la semaine dernière, et que je ne lui ai toujours pas dit ...

- Eh bien comme ça, tu te feras tuer une fois au lieu de deux ! Estimes toi heureux !

- Alice, je t'en prie ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pendant des années ! Je te serais redevable à vie !

- Je me méfie de tes promesses Emmett. Rappelles-toi qu'il y a dix ans, tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais commenter notre vie sexuelle sans cesse, et tu as recommencé le lendemain !

- Oui, mais maintenant, je me suis calmé !

Il s'est calmé, il s'est calmé ... C'est parce que maintenant, il trouve plus drôle de commenter celle de Bella et Edward. Même si il n'y a pas grand chose à commenter ...

- Je t'ai entendu Alice ! me cria Edward depuis sa chambre.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Comment garder une pensée pour soi avec un télépathe qui vit avec nous 24 heures sur 24.

Emmett était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux. Peut être pouvais-je tirer avantage de cette situation.

- Tu sais Emmett, peut être que cette histoire d'assiette pourrait éventuellement s'arranger ...

Ses yeux se remplirent d'espoir. Pas pour longtemps à mon avis ...

- Et ça tombe bien, parce que je n'avais personne pour m'accompagner faire les magasins demain. Une journée de shopping intense te tente-t-elle ?

Bien qu'il ne parut pas très enchanté, il accepta.

- Ok, je ferai office de porteur de sacs pendant toute la journée de demain ...

Il devait vraiment avoir besoin de mon aide alors ! J'étais largement gagnante dans l'histoire. Car Esmé n'était pas obligée de savoir qu'une assiette était cassée. Je pouvais très bien cacher les morceaux de verre jusqu'à demain, le temps qu'Emmett m'accompagne ... Ce n'était pas très honnête, mais ce serait pour toutes les fois où il m'a dupée. Et je peux dire qu'en cinquante ans, il m'a arnaquée plus d'une fois ! Comme le dit le proverbe, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ... Particulièrement chez les Cullen !

Emmett me remercia, et repartit à sa partie de jeu vidéo. Ah, si il se doutait ... Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui était visiblement surpris que j'ai accepté le marché d'Emmett.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête.

Il me connaît trop bien ...

- Exactement, une affaire de vengeance.

Il me sourit, et recommença à m'embrasser.

- Rappelle-moi déjà où on en était ?

Je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et je descendis de la table. Je m'approchai de lui, et juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, je m mis à courir en direction de notre chambre. Je savais très bien qu'il me suivait, et à peine je grimpai les premières marches de l'escalier qu'il m'avait rattrapée. Il passa son bras sous mes genoux et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre.

Qui a dit que faire la vaisselle est une corvée ?

FIN.


End file.
